


Education is a best friend

by BrittWalker2013



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, How Biffy became a drone, story telling, weeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWalker2013/pseuds/BrittWalker2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening while sharing tea Alexia wonders how Biffy became Lord Akeldama's drone, So she asks him. And He tells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education is a best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/gifts).



> Hello all! I really wanted to write a story of how Lord A and Biffy met. This will be a two or three chapter story. This is one of my first nonromance or non-humorous stories for Parasol Protectorate I wanted to explore a more serious side of things and give some fun backstory to one of my fave characters. I hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing it.

Education is the best friend. An educated person is respected everywhere. Education beats the beauty and the youth. -Chanakya  


_Tick tock. Tick tock._

                All was still at

the Woolsey castle for once. The louder pack members were out raising a ruckus on poor London. In fact the only ones left in the castle were the Lady Alpha, Alexia Maccon, and the newest pack member Sandelio de Rabiffano. Both were enjoying a nice warm cup of tea, Assam to be precise. Sandelio, better known under the moniker Biffy, didn’t much like being a werewolf, but on nights like this when he and his dear friend Alexia could sit in silence or in full gossip, it nearly made the experience tolerable. The mistress reminded him of one of his sisters the one above him in birth to be exact, Adora. She would probably be just a few months older than Lady Maccon. They were thick as thieves in their childhood, she adored dressing the youngest Rabiffano child up in various outfits and accessories suited for men and women. He was baby six and the only surviving son, there had been a baby boy born before him, but unfortunately he did not live very long. Then, finally his parents got their Biffy who was called Delly at the time.

                “So, Biffy, mind if I ask you a question?” Alexia broke the silence between them munching quietly on a few wedding cookies. “Of course not my Lady?” He looked over at her, she was just beginning to show the unmistakable signs of pregnancy and it was honestly hard for all the werewolves to not desire to protect her overly much, or bombard her with curious questions. After all many of them had never been married or with a woman.  “Well, I was only sitting here wondering, if you don’t mind sharing that is, how it is you came in contact with Lord Akeldama?”

Biffy seized a moment in shock, then settled down and smiled, “Well, I’m glad someone finally asked, it is certainly is an interesting story. But I’m afraid I’ll have to get you some more tea cakes to enjoy it properly.” He smiled and stood walking out soon returning with a tea tray and a fresh batch of wedding cookies then settled himself beside her both readjusted their positions to both be more comfortable and in good conversational spots.  Biffy took a cookie and ate it before leaning back and beginning his tale.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In London 1869 there was a wedding being held in Hyde, the holy matrimony of Earlene de Rabiffano and Ernest Churnley.  Nineteen year old Biffy was watching his sister and her new husband share their first dance together while he sat off to the far corner eating a plate wedding cookies and shrimp cocktail sipping the best champagne his family could afford.

    “Lovely couple of _fluttering doves_ aren’t they?” An English voice stole his attention away from his sister and her neoteric husband, at first he merely glanced at the new comer then had to turn back and nearly stare. The man was dressed for the venue perfectly, Earlene loved pink, if not outrageously, his suit was pink silk trimmed in dark gold leaves and white cuffs with matching breeches, his shoes were shined to perfection and his long blond hair was pulled back into a low lying curly ponytail. “Erm, Yes sir they are.” Biffy smiled politely. “And tell me, my little _chocolate truffle_ , why aren’t you out there dancing?” Biffy couldn’t help but blink blankly then look out at all the dancers that has accumulated. “I’m not really big, on dancing, my….I’m terribly sorry I do not believe we were introduced?”

“Why la, we were not.” Biffy dusted his breeches clean of any powdered sugar from the cookies and stood offering hand, “Sandelio de Rabiffano.” The man smiled taking the young man’s hand. Biffy was taken aback, first by the coldness he felt through the man’s gloves, then by the pair of fangs he seen set in others gums. “Lord Akeldama at your service, young Sandelio was it? That’s a mouthful. I think I’ll call you _Biffy_.” Biffy just accepted this new name and moved on, “Pardon my bluntness my Lord I’ve just never…” “Seen a Vampire before?” Biffy responded by shaking his head.

“Ah, well today you’re in luck aren’t you _bonbon_?” Biffy was extremely confused, why was a vampire here? He knew London had several hives but he didn’t know his sister’s groom invited any? He didn’t mind he was just wholly curious why this vampire was remotely interested in attending _or_ interested in talking to _him._   Biffy wasn’t much one for direct conversation, it came when you were the only son in a house of sisters. Father, like him, just let the ladies have their conversations and he and Biffy listened and input when it was deemed necessary.  So now, a Vampire and a Lord wasn’t to hold a conversation with him was not exactly something Biffy was prepared for.

“I suppose so, My Lord.” Was all he could reply when he realized he was just standing awkwardly. “So, you’re the brother of the bride are you?” Biffy nodded once again, “Yes she’s one of the middle sisters.” The Vampire, Lord Akeldama, raised two blonde eyebrows at that, “ _One_ of them?” Biffy blushed slightly,” Let me rephrase, My Lord please pardon, what I mean is there’s six of us and Earlene is baby number four we call her and Selene the third eldest the middle sisters.” Lord Akeldama nodded in a clearer understanding. “That seems _rather_ confusing.” Biffy laughed slightly, “Oh that hardly the half of it, personal possessions are difficult to tell apart-for them anyhow.” The Vampire looked interested, “Really? Do tell me more this family of yours seems fascinating.”

Biffy actually managed to hold a conversation with Lord Akeldama for nearly two hours without any sisterly interruptions. Well almost. Biffy was just about to tell Lord Akeldama about his fencing lessons in Italy when his sister Adora walked up to them. “Delly! There you are, Earlene has been looking for you all over she’s been wanting to dance with you.” Biffy covered his face with one gloved hand and sighed. “Yes, yes I’ll be right there Adora.” Before Biffy could even introduce the Vampire he’d been talking to his sister grabbed his wrist. Biffy looked back, “Erm seems I’m needed else where my Lord I do apologies.” Lord Akeldama shook his head. “Do not fret dear boy, I’m sure we’ll be meeting again.” But before Biffy could ask what he meant he was pulled into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks for reading I own nothing but the backstory for Biffy and the writing it's self, everything else belongs to Gail Carriger.


End file.
